


Sleep Is A Beautiful Thing

by mrs_meloncholy



Series: Sleep Sucks [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_meloncholy/pseuds/mrs_meloncholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed takes to sleeping in the office when he can't sleep anywhere else, and Roy finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Is A Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS BEEN EDITED  
> nothing has been majorly changed, i just went through and trimmed it up a bit, polishing some things.  
> re-reading my old fic makes me cringe so i try to make it more bearable, at least for myself.  
> in any case, it's still the same story, and i hope you like it!!

Sitting at his desk, and scribbling his name on the papers in front of him, Roy Mustang briefly wondered if he could get away with pushing the documents aside for a while; he wanted a distraction from the stressful, mundane paperwork more than he actually wanted to leave. Though, the barrel of Riza’s handgun wasn’t any less stressful than his paperwork, so maybe he’d better keep at it. He’d only have a few more hours to go, seeing as it was already almost one in the afternoon.

Which reminded him that a certain alchemist was late reporting in from his last mission. It was nothing big, just a peacekeeping assignment to help a Northern town keep in line while the military moved in for Drachman border control reasons. Of course, Fullmetal wasn’t the ideal person for the job, or even needed there, but with the country finally settling into the new Fuhrer, there wasn’t much more to have him do. Roy was adamant to work him to the bone before his contract ran out and he split. Which, much to his dismay, was only another month or so. Though, Roy would also much rather have him stay here and safe, with the simple clean-up assignments and missions like this, there was no danger to protect him from, other than himself.

Yes, Roy had long ago admitted that he was a bit protective of Edward. It wasn’t a bad thing, in his personal opinion. But it definitely made him pass off good missions that Ed was capable of completing in half the time of any other alchemist, just because they involved things like chimera or anything related that might be dangerous, or could bring up stuff from his past. His efforts were, of course, futile. There was no keeping the kid, who was now just under 20, out of danger. He was drawn to danger, and it was drawn to him, that was just how it was. There was nothing anyone could do about it, but then again, Roy could try to keep him safe all he wanted. Especially in the last month of his contract.

Though his protectiveness had escalated in recent years, surpassing the need to keep him safe even when he was 12 and had just joined, it was all in good heart. Even if Roy didn’t exactly know it. Hughes was there for that though, reminding him every time Ed came in that he wasn’t a kid anymore. That he’d grown into a strong, smart, responsible, tenacious, caring, gorgeo-, good looking young man. As if Roy could have ever been oblivious to that.

In Roy’s somewhat spaced out thoughts, he’d only just noticed when the door opened, and looked up to see Fullmetal himself, back from the mission up North, “Fullmetal, you’re three hours late. Care to explain?”

Ed handed him the report, which was just a stack of rumpled, messy papers, and an even messier scrawled summary of the mission, as he rubbed his eyes with a sigh, “I couldn’t get shit for sleep on that goddamn train. Tried to get some when I got back to the dorms, but I couldn’t fall asleep.” He explained, and Roy’s eyes narrowed.

Though, not on the report, “When’s the last time you slept?” He asked, noticing the bags under Ed’s eyes, and the slump in his usual broad, confident demeanor.

Edward frowned in thought, “I didn’t sleep at all the entire train ride.” He replied, and Roy raised an eyebrow disbelieving.

“It’s a two day trip.”

Ed looked him dead in the eye and nodded, “I know.”

Pursing his lips, Roy sat back in his chair, “How much did you sleep before that?” He questioned further, keeping the heavy concern from his voice.

Ed shrugged, “Six or seven hours. But I had been up all night before that.” He said, nonchalant about the matter.

Roy’s eyebrows rose, incredulous, “Fullmetal, that’s ridiculous, you need to go to the dorms and rest.” He said, his voice stern, and Ed sighed, rubbing his eyes again.

“I won’t be able to fall asleep.” He said, and walked over to flop down on the couch.

“You’ve been up 48 hours on six hours of sleep. You should be falling asleep standing up.” Roy said, and Ed leaned back with a sigh as he stared with a blank expression at the ceiling for a brief second.

“Yeah, but I can’t,” He said, and yawned, laying down with his feet over the armrest, “Can I sleep here?”

Roy figured he didn’t have much of a choice as Ed asked the question with his eyes already closed, “What makes you think you’ll fall asleep in here?” 

Silence was the only answer he got, and Roy figured that the days without rest finally took their toll as Ed fell into a deep sleep, snoring away. Roy smiled to himself and went back to his paperwork, knowing he’d just have to wake Ed up later before he had to leave.

Later that night, Roy sent Ed off to the dorm in a sleepy mess of yawning and mumbling. Roy couldn’t stop himself from smiling and thinking how cute he was. Anyone would have to admit it. With hair in a disarray and the rough murmurs of replies, Ed was like a sleepy golden retriever that deserved to be wrapped in a blanket and coddled until he went back to sleep. Not that Roy would ever admit to anyone he’d thought that, but it was clear the rest of the team had a similar idea.

The next day, it was the same routine. Edward came in from the dorms claiming no sleep that night, and wondering if there was any new missions for him. Of course, there was, but with no sleep, and a slim chance of it in the future, there was no way Roy was sending him out again, considering there was no way he'd be able to sleep on a train anyway. So, he told Ed to go back to the dorms to get more rest, but to his surprise, Ed refused, and insisted on sleeping on his couch again, which he did, for about five or six hours.

Again, Roy woke him up before he left for home, and Ed was back off to the dorms in a sleepy disgruntled mess of golden hair and groggy yawns. It was plain to see sleep deprivation was taking it’s toll on him. He looked like he had a cold, bags under his eyes and just an overall weak appearance, which was more than rare for him. Roy wondered if he was eating alright with such a strange sleeping schedule, but hadn’t gotten the chance to ask before Ed hurried off back to the dorms. Hoping Ed got decent sleep that night, Roy left for his house.

The following morning was, again, the same scene. Edward had been up all night after his brief sleep in the office the previous day, and was, again, asleep on Roy’s couch. Roy frowned in concern at his the strange sleeping habits of his subordinate. As Ed slept, curled up on the couch, Riza stepped in to give Roy more paperwork.

“It seems he likes that couch.” She said, keeping her voice hushed out of consideration, and with a small smile, looking down at Ed’s sleeping figure.

Roy nodded, leaning back in the chair, “Seems so.” He said, and Riza looked back over at him.

“Well, Sir, you still have to do your paperwork.” She said, and Roy grimaced behind her back as she turned and left.

“Yeah, yeah…” The phone rang and Roy hurried to pick it up so as to not wake Ed up, even though he might be able to set the couch on fire and not wake up the sleeping teenager, “General Mustang.”

“Roy! I was going to bring you some lunch to your office, figured you’d want an excuse for a break from the paperwork.” Maes said, and Roy felt his stomach growl as if on cue.

“That sounds good, but you’re going to have to be quiet when you’re here.” Roy said, glancing over as Ed rolled over and curled up on the couch.

“What? Why?” He asked confused.

“Fullmetal’s taken to falling asleep in my office for the past few days. He hasn’t been getting any sleep whatsoever otherwise, and I don't think he needs you ranting about your daughter.” Roy said, and heard the smile in Maes’ voice.

“Ah, you make the best boyfriend, Roy!”

Roy ground his teeth, “Maes…”

“But, unfortunately, I don’t have any new pictures of Elysia. She’s taking school picture next week though, I’m so excited!” He said, and Roy pulled the phone away from his ear at the near squealing of his best friend.

“Yeah well, I’m sure you can contain yourself until then. Oh, and hurry with lunch, I’m starved.”

Edward slept all throughout the afternoon, even with Maes and Roy talking for a good hour as they ate, and was woken up again before Roy left. He drifted back to the dorms as the others left behind him, and Roy reminded himself to call Alphonse tomorrow morning. It was obvious something was going on, and Roy was beginning to get seriously concerned, as if he wasn’t already the moment Ed walked in from his mission a few days ago.

And so, the next morning, Roy picked up the phone as he settled into his chair and dialed the number to Rockbell Automail. To his surprise, it was Alphonse himself who answered the phone, sounding as cheerful and happy as always.

“Rockbell Automail.”

“Hello, Alphonse, it’s General Mustang.” Roy said, leaning his elbow on his desk as he held the phone to his ear.

“Ah, General! I was actually going to call today to try and catch Brother between assignments. Is everything alright?” He asked, and Roy glanced at the clock.

“Yes, everything’s fine. I was just wondering, does Fullmetal usually have trouble sleeping?” He asked, and tapped his pen on the table as he waited for the reply.

Alphonse hummed in thought, “Sometimes he does, yeah. He used to get horrible nightmares, but usually if I’m there, he doesn’t get them. We had to split up for a while back when we were looking for the stone, and he missed sleep for days… Is he okay?” The worry was clear in Al’s voice, and it was no surprise to Roy.

“Actually, he hasn’t been sleeping well at all. He got back from his mission and said he hadn’t slept at all on the train, which is a two day trip. All week he’s been only getting a bit of sleep on the couch in my office.” Roy explained, and Alphonse paused.

“Oh.” There was a smile in his voice, and Roy raised an eyebrow, listening as Al continued, “And he’s not sleeping at all in the dorms?”

“No, he usually comes in around now with no sleep and crashes on my couch.” Roy told him, and he could hear the smile in Al’s voice.

“Well, that seems about right, actually. I hate that Brother’s not getting enough sleep, but it’s no wonder he’s only been sleeping in the office.” He said, and Roy pursed his lips.

“And why is that?”

Alphonse sighed, and the smile must've dropped from his face, “When I was in the armor, I couldn’t sleep. I was always awake and watching over Brother while he slept whenever we were out on missions. He had always had nightmares, but they weren’t as bad if I was there. I think it was because I was there to watch over him, or I was just there if he needed me. Even when I got my body back, he only got enough sleep when I was around,” He explained, and smiled again, “It seems it’s the same with you.”

Roy’s eyebrows drew together, “How so?”

“He can sleep with you around, because he knows he’s safe. I don’t know if he knows that’s what he’s doing, but he must relax enough to drop his guard around you, especially if he’s not getting nightmares, which I suspect is what’s keeping him up. He must not hate you as much as he claims.” Alphonse explained, and his smile became more evident in his playful tone, “But, I could be wrong. He could just really like your couch.”

Roy smiled a bit at that, “I’m sure it’s a mix of the two.”

Al laughed, “I’m sure it is.” He said, “But, I have to go, Winry’s whining over a tub of ice cream at the moment, and I think I should calm her down. Tell my Brother to give me a call would you?” He asked.

“Of course, Alphonse. And give the Rockbells a hello for me.”

“I will. It was nice talking, General Mustang. Bye!”

“Bye.”

Roy hung up the phone and tapped his fingers on his desk as he thought of everything Alphonse had told him. It sounded right. There was no way Ed could be in danger with Roy around, and even if danger wasn’t the threat, Roy would be there if he’d had a nightmare too. In the dorms, Ed was alone. On missions, he was only around strangers and half the time they were obnoxious soldiers, or locals that he wouldn't actually interact with. The more Roy thought about it, truth be told, it was no wonder he fell asleep in here. The fact alone made Roy smile, and feel a bit bad for Ed.

At that moment, Fullmetal walked in looking just as bad as he had the previous days, “I’m sleeping on your couch.” He said, skipping the ‘ _got a mission for me, bastard?_ ’, and flopping down on the red couch he’s been familiar with since he joined.

Roy thought again of what Al said, before saying, “I spoke to Alphonse, he told me to tell you to call him.”

Ed cracked his eyes open at that, and raised an eyebrow, “Is he alright?”

Roy nodded, and Ed shut his eyes again, “Yes, he’s fine, of course.” Ed grumbled something incoherent as he rolled over and curled in on himself. It was without question, a sight to see, and Roy considered himself lucky, “Why is it that you can’t sleep in the dorms, but you manage to fall asleep here without any difficulty?” He asked, knowing that there was no way Ed would even reply let alone give the answer.

But Edward surprised him, “'S easier with you here,” He mumbled, and pulled his hood over his eyes, “Now, shut up and let me sleep.”

Roy smiled at the unexpected warmth in his chest, leaning his head in his hand as his elbow rested on the desk. It was true then. It felt nice that Edward could sleep to his heart's content around him when he couldn’t sleep at all otherwise, even though that was a bit backwards. He wished Ed could sleep every night without nightmares, or whatever it was keeping him up at night, but the fact he could sleep now meant he felt safe around Roy, which in turn made Roy feel good about pushing aside dangerous missions.

And with that, Roy went back to work, letting Fullmetal sleep away on his couch as he stayed quiet and signed away at the papers that littered his desk. It seemed that even as slow as the fieldwork was, paperwork never stopped piling up. With a sigh, Roy went through the piles, watching as Riza came in and stacked more papers on top of the ones he’d yet to finish, just as he began to make a dent in the pile.

The hours fell by in a sluggish haze, and as the sun set, and the office slowed, Roy smiled with a plan set in his mind.

***

“Fullmetal.”

Ed groaned, unwilling to wake up just yet. It felt like he’d only just fallen asleep, even though he knew that wasn’t true. He was sick of staying up all night and getting half a nights rest on this damn couch, if he could just go back to-

“Edward, wake up.”

Ed opened his eyes with a small glare and sat up through his reluctance, “M’fuckin’ tired.” He whined, rubbing his eyes.

“I know, c’mon.” Mustang said, and and Ed looked up at him confused.

“What?”

“Come on, you’re spending the night at my house.” Roy elaborated, and Ed thanked the low lighting for hiding the blush in his cheek.

“What? Why?” He asked, staring up at Roy as he stood waiting with impatience.

Mustang rolled his eyes, though Ed could see he was not as annoyed as he acted, “Because you can’t keep getting half-assed sleep here, and Alphonse said you won’t be able to sleep without me there.”

Ed blushed more and frowned with a glare, “That’s not true.” He grumbled.

Roy raised an eyebrow, “Really? I don’t believe you. C’mon, I’ll make you food and you’ll get a good night's rest.” He said, again urging Ed to get up.

Ed stood and glared, “I can sleep just fine in the dorms.” He said, and Roy sighed.

“Then why haven’t you been?”

Ed opened his mouth, but shut it as he didn’t have anything he could argue that with. He hadn’t been sleeping. He couldn’t sleep without someone around, and if that wasn’t embarrassing enough, that ‘someone’ that had to be around could only be someone he felt comfortable around, though he’d never admit that. Hughes might work, but he’d never let Ed blink for a second without pulling out dozens of pictures of his daughter. So now, due to the unavailability of his brother and anyone else he could relax around, it came down to Roy, even though Edward hated depending on anyone other than himself.

“Exactly, now, c’mon.” Mustang said, interrupting Ed’s thoughtful silence and leading the way out of the office.

“Bastard.” Ed mumbled, following him out as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Only Hawkeye was still around, but to be honest, that wasn’t surprising at all. She said goodbye and said she’d lock up before she left. The two walked down the hallway and Ed stuck his hands in his pockets as he stared at the ground.

He was really, really relieved at the fact that he knew he was going to sleep tonight, but the circumstances could be better. It was embarrassing to say the least, but he couldn’t take being alone anymore. When he’d had nightmares before, Al was always there to tell him it was okay, and even though Ed insisted that his brother not need to comfort him, it was nice knowing someone was there if you needed them. The edge of panic in his chest when he realized it was the middle of the night and there was no one he could go to if he needed them, was terrifying. When he fell asleep in the office that first time, it had come with such ease, that he hadn’t even noticed, and ever since that day he hadn’t had nightmares there. In the dorms, he did. The second he shut his eyes, they were there, and he refused to let himself sleep if that was the only thing waiting for him.

But now, as he stepped out of the car and followed Mustang towards his house, the initial surprise and embarrassment almost gone, he just felt relief. He was going to get the sleep he’d been wanting for the past three weeks. The patches of sleep at the office weren’t enough, and to say the amount of sleep he was getting before was okay was just insane. He could sleep without nightmares again, and it was all thanks to Mustang, and apparently Al for telling him that. Ed’d have to tell him thanks for that, though it'd no doubt be backhanded, Ed throwing in an insult about how he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. Though he hated to admit it, the concern for his well being between Roy and Al was close together, and Ed supposed that was also one of the reasons he could sleep so well around him; because he knew that no matter the insults or outward hate, Roy actually did care for him. That alone made him relax.

“You said food, so what’re you makin’ me?” Ed asked, sitting at the counter with ease, as if he’s been here before. He had before, but only for a brief minute, and he never even went inside.

Roy looked over as he took off his jacket, “What do you want?” He asked, and Ed pursed his lips.

“I don’t know. I’m assuming you’re not a very good cook, so a sandwich.” He said, and Roy gave him a small glare.

“I’m a perfectly fine cook, mind you. And I doubt you’ve eaten all that much recently. When’s the last time you ate?” He asked, searching through his cupboards.

“I think I managed to catch some breakfast before I went to the office this morning.” Ed replied, watching as Roy pulled a few things out, and from what Ed could tell, he was making him a sandwich.

“Sandwich it is.” Roy said, and Ed watched, sitting in silence as Mustang set about making the food.

Looking at the clock, Ed realized it was a quarter to seven, which meant Roy had stayed at the office later than usual, and it was probably to let him sleep, “Why’re you doing this?”

Roy glanced over confused, “What?” He asked, setting the plate in front of Ed before turning to get him a glass of water.

“Making me food, letting me sleep in your office, and all this.” Ed asked, taking a bite as Roy set the glass in front of him as well.

Roy leaned against the counter across from him, “You need to eat, and sleep.”

“Yeah, but that’s my problem, not yours.” Ed said, and Roy shook his head.

“No, it’s mine too because I can do something about it. Clearly, otherwise you wouldn’t only be able to sleep in my office.” He said, and Ed thanked whatever god there may be that he didn’t blush, “As far as eating, your strange sleeping schedule lately doesn’t quite match up with the times the cafeteria’s open.”

Ed took a sip of water, “That still doesn’t make any sense.”

Roy smiled, “Okay, tell me why you can’t get to sleep, and I’ll tell you why I’m doing this.”

Edward’s eyebrows drew together as he thought for a second and then glanced away, “I figured Al told you.”

“He did, but Al’s not you. He’s only guessing, or going off what little you’ve told him.” Roy elaborated, and Ed sighed looking back up at him.

“I have nightmares. Al knows, so that’s probably what he told you. But I don’t know… lately, I’ve been getting them more often, so I didn’t want to go to sleep. When I fell asleep in your office, I didn’t have any nightmares, and I haven’t had any when I was sleeping there yet.” He explained, and was surprised at how well Roy was listening.

Roy nodded with growing understanding, “Yeah, that’s what Alphonse said. But what I don’t understand is why you don’t get nightmares when you fall asleep in my office.”

Ed rolled his eyes, ignoring the burn in his cheeks, “It’s not the office, it’s you.” He said.

Roy’s eyes widened a bit before he smiled and rolled his eyes, “And I was thinking my couch was your security blanket.” He joked, and Ed rolled his eyes.

“I don’t need a security blanket.” Edward said, and Roy’s smile widened.

“Yes you do, but I don’t mind.” He said, and Ed blushed and glared.

“You are not my security blanket!” He growled.

Roy just smiled more, “Yes, I am, otherwise you wouldn’t be able to fall asleep so easily around me.” He insisted, and Ed rolled his eyes.

“That means nothing.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Now you have to tell me why you’re doing all this.” Ed said, happy to change the subject.

Roy frowned in thought, likely hoping Ed had forgotten that part, “I want to.” He said, and Ed glared.

“Thanks Captain Obvious. Why do you want to?”

Roy smirked, “That’s General Obvious, Fullmetal.” He joked, and Ed just glared, “I understand how bad nightmares can get, and how it’s hard to go to sleep and face them. If I can take those nightmares away for you, I’ve no problem doing whatever it takes. It’s not healthy to only sleep a few hours here and there, and then be expected to go on missions and perform well. Which, among other reasons, is why Armstrong is on a mission expected of you.”

Ed glared, “You’re passing off missions because of me?”

“Not because of you, for you. It’s nothing new honestly.” Roy said, and Ed could see the slight wince, and chances are he said more than he intended.

“You’ve done this before?! Why?” Ed asked.

Roy stared at the counter top for a second before looking back up at Ed with a strange softness to his eyes, “Is it so bad to want to protect you?”

“I don’t need protecting.” Edward snapped, his hands turning to fists.

Roy shook his head, “No, I know you don’t. But that doesn’t change the fact that I can, and will continue to pass along certain missions to keep you safe, even if I know full well you’ll return completely unharmed. If only for my own peace of mind.” He explained, and Ed ground his teeth at the way that made him feel.

He always had people who cared about him around, but this was different. This was Mustang, masks dropped, telling him outright that he goes out of his way to keep him safe, and there was no denying the warm feelings that fact caused. Roy cared, and a lot more than Ed even realized. It made the ‘unrequited pining’, seem a bit less unrequited.

Ed finished his glass of water and pushed the dishes towards Roy, “I’m tired.” He said, changing the subject.

Roy smirked and took the empty plate and cup to the sink, “I’ll get you some pajamas. Though I doubt they’ll fit you.” He teased.

Ed glared, “I’m almost as tall as you now, bastard.”

Roy turned back around with a smirk, “That’s true, just a bit short of equal though.” He said, and dodged a smack as he walked past Ed with a laugh.

“You’re a dick!” Ed said, and glared at the counter as Roy disappeared upstairs, holding back a sigh.

This was all embarrassing enough, despite the fact that it was so easy to talk like this. Roy’s genuine concern and willingness to help him made him feel warm and happy. He didn’t like pity, or need anyone’s help, but he also couldn’t go one more day without sleeping more than six hours. Roy knew what it was like to have nightmares, more than anyone Ed could talk to. Really, Ed had never dreamed of hearing things like this from him. If there had ever been a moment that made Ed question how his superior officer actually felt about him, now was that moment. The glimmer of slight hope this all caused made Ed feel like some teenage kid with a crush, though even he knew this was a bit deeper than that. Crushes don’t usually last four years, or feel so annoyingly nice.

Ed looked over as Mustang came back down the stairs with a small pile of clothes. Pajama pants and a shirt. For a moment, Ed hoped they actually did fit, knowing they'll be at least a bit big, and Roy would jump at the chance to tease him, “Here.” Roy said, and Ed realised he’d just been staring.

“Uh, thanks.” He said, and took the clothes.

“There’s a bathroom upstairs on the right you can use.” 

Ed just nodded, and walked off without a word, finding for what felt like the hundredth time that night that his cheeks were red.

Up the stairs and on the right there was a small, typical bathroom, and Ed hurried to get changed, grinding his teeth at the extra length on the pants. Even the shirt was big on him.

Edward thought of all the times he’d imagined being in Roy’s house, though the reality of it was much less exciting than the depth of his fantasies. Looking into the mirror with a sigh, Ed figured if there was ever a time to make a move it would be now, considering this glimpse behind Roy’s professional facade wouldn’t last forever.

***

Roy was walking up the stairs, finally reaching the top when the bathroom door opened and Ed slammed into him, “Ow…” He grumbled, and Roy looked down at him, his smirk falling.

_He looks so cute_. Both articles of clothing were a bit oversized, but not by much. Four years ago they’d be nearly falling off, but Ed had grown a lot since then. Ed’s cheeks were a bit pink, and a small frown was set on his lips, though that just added to the cuteness, and Roy felt his heart tug.

A second passed and Roy realised he had just been standing there, but when he went to say something, anything really, Ed pulled him down and kissed him. Roy’s eyes widened in surprise as his heart leaped in response, and just when he felt Ed hesitate and begin to pull away, he pressed forward, eyes falling shut as his arms wrapped around Ed. The small gasp of surprise was just what he needed to urge him on, and Roy nibbled and licked at Ed’s bottom lip as he pushed him back against the now closed bathroom door. Ed’s hands gripped the front of his shirt, holding him in place as his mouth opened more, deepening the kiss in a way that made Roy stifle a groan while Ed seemed to not care at all, moaning into the kiss.

The blooming feeling in Roy’s chest could hardly be described as happiness. It was bliss, relief, and contentment, and… he'd never have the courage to say.

Roy pulled away, and if Ed’s cheeks were pink before, they were crimson now. Both were panting, breaths uneven, and to Roy’s surprise, Ed was the first to speak, “Thought that would happen eventually.”

Roy smirked and kissed him again, this time though, it was much more chaste, “You were very much correct.” He said, and Ed outright grinned.

“I always am,” He said, and smoothed out Roy’s shirt where he’d been holding so tight, “But, I’m also very much exhausted, c’mon.”

Roy followed Ed towards his bedroom, which lucky for Ed was the right guess. Roy watched him crawl onto the bed and pull back the blankets ass he followed him there. Laying down beside him, Roy watched Ed wrap his arms around him, snuggling into his side with a sigh.

“Night, bastard.”

Roy beamed, “Goodnight, Edward.”

 

Maes walked beside Roy as they headed to the cafeteria. Roy’s small content smile that morning hadn’t gone unnoticed to his best friend, and the bombardment of questions went unanswered with the promise of an explanation at lunch. Which happened to be now.

“So, what happened? I’m assuming it’s something to do with Ed, considering he’s not asleep in your office right now.” Hughes said, just as they got in line for their food.

Roy smiled at the lunch lady and waited as his friend got his food, “No, he slept rather well last night.”

Maes turned and walked towards a table beside his friend, “Really? He’s sleeping okay now?” He asked as they sat down.

Roy nodded, biting the inside of his lip to keep from smiling, “Yes.”

Hughes raised an eyebrow, “Spill the beans, Roy.”

“He spent the night at my house last night.” Roy said, taking a bite of his sandwich to keep himself from smiling. It was just so nice to wake up with Ed smiling beside him.

Maes’ eyebrows rose as his eyes widened and he glanced around, speaking only when he realised there was no one of importance that would over hear, “You suggesting what I think you are?”

Roy glared at his friend, “No. We slept, Maes, that’s it.”

Hughes grinned, “Good, and I’m guessing he’s feeling much better then?”

“Yup,” Came a voice beside them, and Roy looked over as Ed sat down in the chair beside him, “I’m guessing the ‘he’ you two are talking about is me?”

“Yeah,” Hughes said with a smile, “You do look better. A good night’s sleep will do that.”

Ed smiled and took a bite of his food, and there was no doubting the content happiness in his eyes, matching that in Roy’s, “You know, he’s a cuddler.” Ed said between bites, and Roy glared at him as Hughes barked a laugh.

“You should see him when he’s drunk. He’s like a cat.” Maes said, and Ed laughed as Roy glared.

“You two are assholes.” He grumbled, eating his food as though to make it like he was ignoring them.

“Anyway, you two are together now, right?” Maes asked, and the two both choked on their food.

"Maes!"

Maes just smiled, “In any case, who made the first move?”

Ed smirked and Roy glared, “Does it matter?” Roy asked, and Maes laughed.

“That means Ed, and yes it does. Hawkeye, Havoc, and Falman owe me money.” He said, and Ed’s eyes widened.

“There was a bet?”

Hughes nodded, “Between everyone in the office. Hawkeye said it would be Roy who made the first move, and Havoc and Falman agreed. The others all sided with me.” He explained, and Ed raised an eyebrow.

“What made you think it would be me?”

Hughes smiled, “Roy’s a bit… inept, when it comes to dealing with his feelings. You tend to barrel into things and disregard the doubts.”

The two glared, “If that was true, I’d have kissed him years ago.” Ed said, and Roy looked over at him with surprise.

“Why didn’t you?”

“You think I had the time to deal with a relationship with everything else going on?” Ed asked, finishing up his food.

Roy thought for a second and nodded, “That makes sense.”

Hughes smiled, “You two are so cute.”

They both glared, “Shut up, Hughes.” The said simultaneously, and glanced at each other as Maes busted up laughing.

“So, so cute.”


End file.
